


You're My Home

by GracefulDisaster



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creeper Peter, Dark Derek, Dark Pack, Depression, Derek is only sweet to Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Orphan Stiles, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Smutt, Suicide Attempt, and sometimes the pack, sterek, stiles is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulDisaster/pseuds/GracefulDisaster
Summary: One day it just becomes too much for Stiles. Being the only male omega at Beacon Hills Highschool and being the target of the bullies, having no friends, and the anniversary of his moms death sends him over the edge. That night his world  turns upside down.Derek Hale, the most powerful and feared Alpha in the area. He thought he would never get a mate. But one night when running through the woods, he smells the scent of his mate. His hurt mate. When he finds Stiles passed out in the woods, he takes him to his house and decides then and there that he is never letting his mate go and that he will do everything in his power to love and protect his mate. Even if Stiles hates him at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Derek and his pack are kind of like a mob/gang type thing. Idk how to really explain it. Lol you'll just have to read haha.
> 
> Also most everyone is a werewolf but there are a few humans left who are now hunters. And Male omega's are very rare.

It was too much. Everything was too much. The name callings, the beatings, the sexual harassment because of his nature, his mom's anniversary of her death, and the video. The video was the worst of it all. It all started off as a normal day. He had classes, got called names, got pushed up against the lockers, sat alone at lunch in one of the stalls in the boys bathroom, went back to class, and finally school was over for the day. He was just about to head to his jeep when he felt a tug at the back of his red hoodie and was pulled into the locker rooms. He was then pushed up against a wall and when he looked around he saw it was no other than Jackson, Theo, and a few other jocks. He also saw one of them with a phone out and Stiles knew he was recording this.

"Well well well, if it isn't our favorite omega." Jackson sneered.

"Fuck off." Stiles spat as he struggled against the Alpha's hold. 

"You sure have a dirty mouth Stilinski. How about we put it to use." Theo said and pushed him onto his knees.

Stiles's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Please just leave me alone. I've never done anything to you." 

Jackson laughed and started to pull down his zipper. When Jackson saw Stiles now crying, he stopped and gripped Stiles's chin with his fingers, yanking his head up so he could look at them.

"Aw is the baby crying? Does someone want his mommy? Oh wait..he doesn't have one." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stiles yelled.

He regretted even yelling it. A punch to his face and a kick to his stomach made him tumble to the ground and groan in pain. Everyone else started to kick Stiles one after the other. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut waiting for it to end. However when he felt someone turn him onto his back and pin his wrists to the ground, he opened his eyes to see Theo now straddling him and his mouth was right next to his ear.

"How about you show us what a pretty wolf you are? hmm?" Theo whispered as he licked the shell of Stiles's ear.

"Please stop..." Stiles begged.

"Shift!" Theo commanded in his alpha voice.

Stiles whimpered and felt himself shifting into his wolf form. Once he was fully turned he saw the others start to transform into wolves as well except for the one who was still recording the whole damn thing. Stiles felt weak. When omega's transform into their wolves, it takes a bunch of energy out of them. However for beta's and Alpha's not so much. As Stiles saw them shifting, he stood up with the energy he had left, grabbed his back pack with his teeth, and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

When he got to his jeep, he transformed back into his human self. He was now naked which meant he had to hurry. He also could hear howling and he knew the others were coming. He grabbed his keys from his back pack and unlocked his jeep. He then got in and as soon as he did he saw wolves running straight towards him. He put his jeep in drive and got the hell out of there. The wolves continued to follow his jeep but after the third turn he had lost them. He sighed with relief and started to head to the cemetery. 

Once he was there he climbed into the back of his jeep to grab his extra clothes. It wasn't the first time someone had made him shift without his consent. After getting dressed, he grabbed his bouquet of flowers he had picked up before school had started. He climbed out of his jeep and made his way into the cemetery. Once he found his mom's grave, he sat down on the soft grass and placed the flowers down.

"Mom. Mommy. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I know you said to be brave, but I just can't anymore. When you died and dad left, I thought I could do it. I thought I would be strong enough to be on my own. But I can't. It's so hard mom. No one likes me. They all think i'm a freak or...or they call me a whore because I'm an omega. A male omega. You always said that no matter what you will love me. Is that still true? Do you still love me? Because I wouldn't be mad if you didn't. I'm such a disappointment. Dad said so himself before he left. 

I'm just so sorry I can't be strong anymore. I'm so tired of being beaten up, of the name calling, of almost getting raped everyday. I need you mom. I need you so much. I miss you so much. I can't stay here anymore and I hope you will understand. Tonight is going to be the last. I'm going to end this once and for all. I doubt anyone will even miss me. I hope you don't hate me after this but I just can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough to go another day of this torture. I'm sorry mom and I love you so so so much. Hopefully i'll see you soon."

Stiles sat there for a few hours as he let the tears fall. Ten minutes later as it was starting to get dark out he got up, dusted off his pants, wiped his eyes, and climbed back into his jeep. He was just so tired, so done with being treated this way over and over again. Thirty minutes later and he was parked just outside of the woods. He grabbed his pack back and headed out of his jeep. Tonight was the night everything was going to end. Tonight was the night that everything was going to be okay and that he could be reunited with his mom. The only person who had ever truly loved him. 

Before heading into the woods, he grabbed a flashlight that was in his back pack and turned it on. He then started to head into the woods. He knew exactly where he was going. When his mother was still alive, her and Stiles would head into the woods and to this old tree stump. The tree stump meant everything to his mother. It's where her mother would take her and her mothers mother would take her. It was where his mom would take Stiles and they would stay there all day looking up at the clouds and talking and laughing. They would even have picnics. One day when Stiles was ten, a year before his mother passed away, Stiles's mother gave him a pocket knife. They then craved their names into the stump and they knew that it would be their place forever. But forever wasn't as long as Stiles thought.

A year later, Stiles's mother died. She got deathly I'll and ended up dying. Stiles cried that whole night. His father went out that night and drunk his ass off to cope with the pain. When he got home in the morning very drunk, he beat Stiles up until Stiles was bleeding and couldn't get up. His father said terrible things about how it was his fault for their mothers death. That he was an omega piece of shit and that this wouldn't of happened if he was an alpha or even a beta. His father left right after and he never came back. 

So now here Stiles was, leaning up against the stump, pulling out that pocket knife that was in his back pack. He held the flash light with one hand and the knife with the other. He turned towards the stump and read what his mother had carved into the stump that one day. 

"Dear my baby boy, I will always love you."

Stiles felt tears roll down his face. He took the knife and began to carve two words under that message.

"I'm sorry."

When he turned back around, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and he slit his wrists. With shaky hands he dropped the knife as blood started to pool out of his wrists and onto the grassy floor. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back as he let unconsciousness take over. It was only minutes until he would see his beautiful mother once again.

 

Derek was furious. Kate was still out there and they were no closer to finding her then they were a month ago. However when they found out that a Mark Reed has been in contact with Kate, they did what they had to do. Mark was now in the basement of the pack house, tied to a chair, while Peter and Derek try to get answers.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, where is Kate Argent?" Derek growled out. 

Mark's left eye was swollen, blood was pouring out of his mouth, he had three broken ribs, and a broken leg and wrist. His shirt was torn and covered with blood from the claw marks on his chest. He was trembling and they knew he was going to crack.

"Okay okay, just no more please! I don't know where Kate is. I swear. I only talk to her on the phone when she wants me to get something done. She uses a burner phone to make sure we can't call her back. She finds us not the other way around. However I heard through the grapevine that she's coming back to beacon hills in three days. That's all I know. I swear!' 

"He's not lying." Peter said calmly. He was listening to the hunters heartbeat the whole time.

"Now please let me go!" Mark said with a shaky voice.

Derek laughed and so did Peter. "Let you go? oh no. You're going to die today. But since you told us what we needed to know, we will kill you easy and fast. You have killed 30 of our kind. Innocent people! Some were even children! And now I think it's only fair to return the favor." 

"No. No please!" Mark begged.

Peter sighed and looked at Derek. "Do you want to do it or should I?"

"You do it. I'm going out for a run."

As Derek climbed the stairs he heard the screams from Mark and then it went quiet. Derek only heard one heartbeat and he knew Mark was dead. He started to strip of his clothing one item at a time until he got to the front door. Once he opened the door he shifted into a giant black wolf and began to run. Running in his wolf form in the woods always calmed him down. He felt free. However he didn't realize that choosing that moment to run into the woods would change his life forever. 

As he ran further into the woods, he smelt two things. One was the scent of strawberries and oranges mixed with Vanilla. It screamed out mate. The second thing was blood. So much blood. Derek howled and started to run in that direction. The only thing on his mind was mate, hurt, protect mate. He started to whine and growl as he got closer to his mate. When he finally reached the scent, he froze at what he saw. There was a boy, no older than Scott, slumped up against a tree stump unconsious. His hands and arms were covered with blood which was making a pool of blood on the ground. His shirt and pants were also covered in blood. When Derek got closer he noticed how gorgeous the boy actually was. Pale skin and beautiful moles, Derek wanted nothing more than to lick them. 

However no wasn't the time. He stepped closer and when he saw the knife on the ground and the boys wrists were cut open, Derek's wolf went crazy. He was whimpering and whining because he knew, he just knew that the boy had tried to kill himself. Tried being key word. Derek could faintly hear his heart beat and if Derek wasn't listening carefully he would of thought the boy was dead. 

Derek closed his eyes and shifted back to human. He knew what he had to do. He gathered the boy into his arms and started to run back to the house. He ran as fast as he could because if he didn't help the boy soon, if he didn't help his mate. he knew he would die. And Derek wasn't going to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and Scott and Isaac are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. Honestly I love reading them and I'm glad that the first chapter did well.   
> I hope this chapter is good as well.   
> Sorry for any mistakes and I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make this longer but I decided to just end it where it ends. The next one will be longer I promise.

Stiles was slowly waking up. It had been about seven hours since he had tried to kill himself. It had been seven hours of unconsciousness. When he looked around he noticed the room he was in was pitch black. Was he dead? Did he manage to do it? But if he was dead why were his wrists aching badly and why did he feel the same as he did before. Sad, tired, anger, so many emotions. You weren't supposed to feel when you were dead. When he tried to get up, he realized two things. One was he was laying down in a bed and two, he couldn't get up because his feet and arms were strapped down to the bed.

As he pulled on the restraints, it only caused the pain in his wrists to hurt even more. He felt that there was some kind of bandages on them but they were aching and burning and they fucking hurt. That's when he knew he wasn't dead. He was in someones house, someones room, strapped down to a bed and in pain. Even though he was a werewolf, he was still an omega. Omega's heal faster then humans but not by much. They don't heal like beta's or alpha's, that's for sure. 

Stiles was scared. He was so terrified. He had no idea where he was and he was wishing more than ever that he was dead now because who knows what the person who took him wants. Stiles wished it worked. He wished that he would of died. At least then he would be with his mom. As he pictured her in his mind, he began to tear up. He missed her so much and he wished she was here with him right now but that was never going to happen. No matter what. Soon he couldn't breath. His chest was feeling heavy and so was his head. His vision was starting to blur from the tears and his breathing was getting shorter and Stiles knew what was happening. He was having a panic attack and he didn't even hear or notice the door open.

 

When Derek rushed into the house with a bloody sixteen year old kid in his arms, Peter froze. He was in the kitchen cleaning off his hands that had Marks blood on them when he saw Derek open the front door and run in with some stranger in his arms. Peter quickly dried his hands and followed Derek who was now running into his bedroom and placing Stiles onto the bed. 

As Derek heard Peter walk into the room, his head snapped to the side to look at his uncle.

"Get me the first aid kit now." Derek growled out.

Peter rose an eyebrow and leaned up against the side of the door. "My Derek, has someone found their mate? And an omega who is a male to be exact."

Derek flashed his red eyes. "Peter now isn't the time so shut the fuck up. Go get me the first aid kit now!" 

Peter sighed and turned around to go get the first aid kit. Derek quickly took off Stiles's flannel that he had been wearing and used it to cover his bloody wrists. Even though the flannel was already covered in blood, it would have to do until Peter got back with the first aid kit. Before Peter returned he heard the front door open and close and before he could wonder who it was, he saw Peter arrive with Scott and Isaac right behind him. 

Derek didn't pay any attention to Scott or Isaac. When they asked who that was and what was going on, Derek had just ignored them and yanked the first aid kit out of Peters hands. He quickly opened it and got to work on Stiles's wrists. Once Stiles's wrists were cleaned up and bandaged, Derek turned to the three in his room and demanded that they leave the room. Once they were gone, Derek closed the door and walked back to Stiles.

The alpha took Stiles's bloody shirt off and walked into the bathroom connected to Derek's bedroom. He grabbed a washcloth and placed it under some water before coming back and wiping the blood off of Stiles. Once he was clean Derek went to his closet and pulled out a plain tank top. It was the only thing that looked like it would fit Stiles. He knew that Stiles would freak out much more when he woke up if he was shirtless so he decided to put the tank top on Stiles. That and Derek wanted his mate to smell like him. He then pulled Stiles's pants off and replaced them with basketball shorts. 

Once Stiles was clean and dressed, Derek sighed and strapped Stiles to the bed. He didn't want Stiles to hurt himself even more nor did he want his mate to leave. Derek had just found him and he wasn't going to let him go. He knew that Stiles is going to be terrified at first but once they spend time together, Stiles will learn to love Stiles. Derek already loved Stiles, even if he didn't know the boy he could feel it. He wanted to protect Stiles, to care for him, to love him. And that's what he was going to do. Once Stiles was fully strapped down, Derek kissed Stiles's forehead and left the room closing the door behind him.

He then headed into the guest bathroom and cleaned himself off. Derek was also exhausted. When he went into the living room he knew that his pack mates would have questions. However he told them all that he was going to get some rest and then he would answer their questions. Of course they obeyed because he was their alpha. Derek sighed and walked back into his bedroom. He laid down on the opposite side of the bed and shut his eyes. He wanted to be close to Stiles to make sure he was okay. When he woke up a few hours later, he knew it was time to confront his pack mates.

"What the hell Derek! Who is that?" Scott asked furiously once he saw Derek appear. 

Before Derek could open his mouth it was Isaac who began to speak. "Stiles. His name is Stiles." 

Derek's head shot up and he looked right at Isaac. His wolf was going crazy. It was going crazy because he now knew his name but mainly because Isaac knew it before Derek did. Derek's eyes bled red and he marched right up to Isaac to stand in front of the beta. 

"How do you know? Tell me!" Derek commanded.

Isaac whimpered and Scott pulled him up against his chest. "I think I know him too. He goes to our school."

Peter scoffed. "You think you know him or you do?" 

Scott sighed. "I don't personally know him. I've seen him around school though. He's always alone. He seems like a really nice kid but he just...he just seems so sad all the time. He used to be the Sheriffs kid but no one knows where the sheriff is anymore. We don't know who Stiles lives with now."

Derek growled. "My mate has been hurting and you've done nothing? You haven't tried to be his friend?"

"It's not like that Derek." Scott growled back.

Before Derek could respond, he felt his feet move underneath him. He was running towards his bedroom. His mate was in distress and he needed to be there for him. When he opened the door he saw his mate in the middle of a panic attack. This was not good. Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Just letting everyone know that I will be updating my other stories tomorrow so don't worry (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

What Derek saw when he opened the door made his heart sink. Stiles was on the bed, wrists and legs strapped down to the bed posts, but he was still thrashing around on the bed. Tears were rolling down his face and Derek could tell that he was having major difficulty breathing. He could smell the pain and fright coming off of his mate. He closed the door behind him and ran over and climbed on the bed. He then gently grabbed Stiles's face and made his eyes turn alpha red. 

"Breathe baby. You're okay Stiles. I just need you to breathe for me. Please baby. Shhh you're okay." 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his breathing. The omega part in him was telling him to obey the alpha. He didn't want to, he really didn't. But somehow the alpha's voice and tone made his body do what the alpha was telling him to do. After a few minutes his breathing was back to normal but he still had his eyes shut and he was still crying.

"Stiles, look at me." Derek said softly.

Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to look at this stranger. At the man who kidnapped him and strapped him down to the bed he was now lying on. Stiles didn't know this alpha and he didn't want to. He was terrified. However when he felt a thumb rub soothing circles on his cheek and he heard the man telling Stiles to look at him once more, Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

"Don't hurt me." Stiles whimpered while tugging at the restraints once more.

Derek's eyes widened and when he saw that the restraints were now tugging into Stiles's bandaged wrists, he quickly moved one leg over stiles's waist so he was now straddling him and he quickly let go of his face only to grab Stiles's arms to keep them from moving. Stiles started to thrust his hips up to get Derek off of him but of course it didn't work and Stiles knew it was no use so he stopped trying.

"Stiles. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. But sweetheart, you have to calm down. You're only hurting yourself baby."

Stiles winced when he did feel his wrists ache with pain. "Please just let me go. I don't know what you want but please...please just let me go." 

Derek shook his head and moved one hand back to Stiles's face. Stiles flinched at first and then closed his eyes when he realized Derek wasn't moving.

"I can't. I don't want you to get hurt again. Besides your my mate and I'm never letting you go. I just got you Stiles. Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to take care of you and love you. I promise." 

Stiles's eyes snapped open and he began to shake his head. "No. No. No. I wish I was dead. Why didn't you just let me die? I just want to die!" 

When Stiles started to yell the last part, Derek's heart broke. He wanted to kill every single person that made his mate feel this way. When Stiles started to yell some more, Peter ran into the room with a syringe in his hand. Derek really didn't want to do this but he had to calm his mate down. He took the syringe from Peter and told him to leave. Peter glanced over at Stiles for a few seconds before leaving the room and closing the door. 

"I'm sorry baby. But you will understand one day. You will. Please forgive me." Derek whispered before lodging the syringe into Stiles's neck. 

Seconds later and Stiles was now fast asleep. The drug Derek gave him was only to put him to sleep so he would calm down. Once Stiles was fully asleep, Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles's forehead. He then got off of the bed and towards the door. When he opened it and closed it, he walked into the living room only to find Scott, Isaac, and Peter growling down at Scott's phone. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek commanded.

Scott closed his eyes and held out his phone. Derek walked over and snatched it out of Scott's hand. On his phone was a message from an unknown number. This message was sent to tons of other people but what he saw made him see red. There was a video attachment and when he hit play, he wished he didn't. It was the recording that one of the jocks had taken that day Stiles had tried to kill himself. When he saw them force Stiles to shift, he knew what their reason behind it was. They wanted to rape him as a wolf. It was disgusting. Without realizing it, the phone was now smashed in Dereks hand.

"Find out who those people are. NOW!" Derek roared.

Scott and Isaac nodded before running out of the house. They already knew who Jackson was but they had to find out the names of the others who were involved in the video. Peter sighed and sat down. He looked at Derek and rose an eyebrow.

"Erika and Boyd will be here soon. Should I tell them not to come over?" 

Derek shook his head. "No. They go to the same high school. They might be able to tell me some information." 

Peter nodded and looked over Dereks shoulder where Dereks bedroom door was. "He's very pretty. I can see why you infatuated with the boy. Maybe you can share?"

Derek growled and marched right up to Peter. He grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him up. "Stiles is mine and mine only. If you so much lay a hand on him you will regret it. Family or not Uncle." 

Derek threw Peter back on the couch before storming out of there and back into his room. He climbed back onto bed and wrapped an arm around Stiles. Stiles was the only thing keeping him calm and sane. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into Stiles's neck. Stiles's scent was delicious but so soothing and relaxing. However it was still mixed with hurt and sadness. Derek knew that the video was partly why Stiles had tried to kill himself but he also knew there was a bigger picture and he was going to find out. His mate was hurting and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he wasn't any more. 

 

Scott and Isaac were at the school. There was Lacrosse practice today and Scott knew that all of them were on the team. When they got there, they didn't see Jackson or Theo but they did see the three other jocks who were there in the video. Scott looked at Isaac and nodded at him telling him to follow his lead. Isaac nodded back and they ran over to the three who were on the side of the filed taking a water break.

"Hey guys." Scott said with a fake smiled.

The three guys turned and when they saw Scott and Isaac they're eyes widened. Everyone knew that the two were from Dereks pack. Most every werewolf wanted to be in Derek's pack and so when they saw the two, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hey! Scott and Isaac right?" One of them asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. And you guys are?" 

"I'm Todd, that's Ray, and this one is Devon." Todd replied.

"Nice to meet you. So we actually wanted to invite you three to come over to the Hale House with us right now. We saw your Video and Derek thought it was just so funny and awesome that he asked us to ask you guys if you wanted to come over and hang out with us. Maybe become part of the pack you know?" Scott asked with another fake smile.

"Oh my god. Of course dude! Practice is over in like ten minutes. Is that fine?" Ray asked.

"Well Derek doesn't like to be kept waiting." Isaac responded.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. We'll do it. I guess we'll follow your car?" Todd asked as they started to head towards the parking lot.

Scott nodded. "Sounds good."

Once they were in the car, Isaac smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on Scotts cheek. "That was such a great plan. Derek is going to be thrilled once he see's who we are bringing over." 

Scott laughed. "Yes he will Isaac. But we still need to figure out where Jackson and Theo are. It's weird. They never miss practice."

Isaac nodded. "They probably know where they are. Derek or Peter will get them to talk."

Scott leaned over and placed a hand on Isaac's cheek. "I love you so much Isaac."

"I love you Scott. Now let's go before we're the ones getting in trouble."

Scott laughed before placing a kiss on his mates lips and then started to drive back to the hale house with the three others behind them. They knew that Derek was going to do something to them but they didn't care. They hurt their alpha's mate and they needed to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments you guys.   
> I read every single one of them and appreciate them all (:
> 
> warning: Mentions of past non con.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

When Stiles woke up, he was still a little drowsy. His mind felt a little foggy and when he tried to move, he remembered that he was strapped down to a bed. He then felt something tighter around his waist and when he looked down he saw it was an arm. Not just any arm, but the arm that belonged to his kidnapper. When he looked over he saw that he was still asleep. Stiles still had no idea what his name was. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to move his arms but the restraints were still not budging. He then realized that his wrists weren't achy or hurting any more. Stiles stopped moving and decided to listen. Being a werewolf, he could hear the people in the next room talking. When he listened carefully he heard three peoples voices he never wanted to hear again. It was the three jocks who helped Jackson and Theo. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He was starting to panic. He could feel his chest start to tighten and his breathing become more frantic. He was starting to have another panic attack. Derek's wolf sensing Stiles's panic in his sleep, woke up immediately. He looked over and saw Stiles's eyes squeezed shut and saw that he was having a difficult time breathing. Derek sat up and moved so he was now straddling Stiles once more. 

"Look at me Stiles, it's okay baby, just open your eyes." Derek said calmly.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked straight into Derek's. He felt a little better but his breathing was still the same.

"Good boy Stiles. I need you to breathe for me. Concentrate on my breathing and follow it. Can you do that for me?"

Stiles slowly nodded his head and concentrated on following Derek's breathing. A few minutes later his breathing was back to normal and that's when Stiles realized that Derek was now on top of him. Stiles's eyes widened and he felt the panic start to rise once more. Derek sensed it and calmly placed his hands on Stiles's cheeks and placed his forehead down on top of Stiles's forehead.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." 

"You're lying!" Stiles spat.

"No i'm not. I promise."

"Then why are they here? Why are the three people who hurt me here? I don't...I don't understand." Stiles whimpered.

Derek furrowed his brows in confusion and then closed his eyes to concentrate on listening. When he heard the voices from the video his eyes snapped open and he looked down at Stiles in concern. Stiles thought that Derek had brought them here to hurt him. Derek had to make sure that Stiles knew that wasn't the case.

"Stiles, listen to me. Those guys aren't going anywhere near you. They're never going to hurt you or touch you ever again. I won't let them. They're here because it's about time they got taught a lesson. They hurt you. They hurt my mate and they're going to pay. You're safe my sweet baby boy. You're okay." 

Stiles shook his head and allowed a tear to fall. "I can't trust you. Everyone has told me that they wouldn't hurt me. That i'm okay. But it's never true. I'm always getting hurt. No matter what anyone says. I'm always the one people pick on. I'm always the one people hate because i'm different. You don't want me. You're only saying that because i'm a male omega that you want to fuck and then be done with. It's what everyone does. People never want Stiles, they just want the omega because it's in our blood to be bred." 

"Stiles...." Derek whispered.

"I don't want to be here. I don't know you. I don't even know your name. You took me against my will. I was vulnerable when you took me and you took advantage of that. You should of just let me die in the woods. At least there was a chance I would of been with my mom. The only person who ever truly cared about me. But you came and you ruined it. You ruined everything. Please just...if you're not going to let me go then just leave me alone. Please." 

Derek closed his eyes and kissed Stiles's forehead. "I promise you that I don't want you because I want to fuck you. I want you because your scent drives me wild. It makes me feel calm and safe. I want you because you're amazing. I want you Stiles, and only Stiles. I don't want the omega, I want Stiles. You're beautiful baby, and yes it's true that I want to have sex with you but i'm never ever ever going to do anything you don't want. Besides I want to get to know you. i know you hate me. I know sweetheart. But I just hope that one day you'll realize that i'm not going to hurt you and that we're meant for each other. You'll see. I promise." 

Stiles whimpered and turned his head to the side. Derek place a finger under Stiles's chin and moved his head back and gently leaned down and placed his lips on top of Stiles's. It only lasted for a second before Derek pulled away. 

"I'll protect you and love you. I always will." Derek whispered before getting off of Stiles and headed towards the door. Once he got there he turned back around and looked at his mate. "I'll be back to check on you and to give you some food and water. If you need anything just call my name. I'll hear you. I'll always hear you. My name is Derek."

When Derek finally opened the door and walked out closing it behind him, Stiles took a deep breath in and out before letting sleep over come him once more. He didn't want to fall asleep but he was just still so tired from whatever Derek had injected him with before. At least now in his sleep he wouldn't have to think about everything he's been worrying about. 

 

After Derek closed the door, he leaned up against it until he knew Stiles was asleep. Once he heard Stiles's breathing even out, he knew his mate was asleep and walked into the living room. Once there he saw three teenagers. Two were from the video and he knew that the third one was the one who was filming the video. Derek wanted to growl and claw their throats out, but now wasn't the time.

"Scott, Isaac, can I have a word for a second?" Derek asked looking at his two beta's.

Scott and Isaac nodded before getting up from the couch and walking over. 

"What did you do to get them here?" Derek asked.

"Turns out they're huge fans of you and your pack and we told them that they should come over and that you were considering them to join the pack because you thought the video they did was awesome. Of course it was all a lie but they didn't need to know that." Scott replied.

Derek smirked. "Good. Very good. They have no idea what's coming to them. Did you find out where the other two were?"

Isaac shook his head. "No but I bet those three do."

Derek nodded. "You two did good pups. Now let's go make them pay for what they did to Stiles." 

As they walked back towards the living room, the three teenagers stood up and walked over to Derek. Peter who was sitting on one of the couches rose and eyebrow and stood up as well. Peter knew that Derek would tear those boys limb from limb and he didn't want to miss it. 

"Oh wow. You look more awesome in person." One of the boys said.

Derek rose an eyebrow. 

"Oh sorry. I'm Todd, that's Ray, and that one there is Devon. It's an honor to meet you." 

"The honor is mine. Watching that video, it was great." Derek replied with a smile even though he wanted to throw up by saying those words.

Devon grinned. "Thanks! Too bad we didn't get to have some fun with him. His scent is just too good. I still remember hearing those delicious sounds the last time we played with him." 

Derek closed his eyes. He felt more angrier by the second. 

"What do you mean the last time you played with him?" Peter asked sensing Dereks anger.

"It was about three weeks ago, Theo asked us to drag Stiles to the locker room which we did. He's quite the fighter for an omega. Theo had us hold him down while he had some fun with the omega. Theo is obsessed with Stiles. He always has been." Todd explained.

"What did Theo do?" Derek growled out.

"While we held him down, Theo reached into the omega's pants and gave that little slut a hand job. The omega struggled a lot but once he got to his climax we heard him moan and we knew he liked it. We then each took turns coming over the omega's body." Ray explained.

Derek had it. Hearing what those creeps did to his mate, it made him see red. His eyes flashed red and the next thing he knew, Ray was on the ground with Derek's clawed hand wrapped around his neck. Peter and Scott both followed his lead and did the same to Todd and Devon.

"You're going to regret that. You hurt my mate. You all did." Derek growled.

"Mate?" Ray choked out.

Derek smirked. "Mate. Oh did you not know? Stiles is my mate. He's here actually. Did you know he tried to kill himself? All because of you fucking assholes. What you guys did to him was called rape. Did you know that? Now you're all going to pay for what you've done." 

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!" Todd cried out.

Derek laughed. "When we're done with you, you're going to wish we killed you. Isaac, Peter, Scott, take them down to the basement. I'll be there in a minute." 

"Gladly." Peter growled out and yanked the boy up.

Isaac ran over and grabbed Ray. Scott, Isaac, and Peter, dragged the three teenagers down the stairs and into the basement. Derek smiled as he heard the teenagers scream out in pain and fear. Derek had to check on Stiles, but after he's done, he's going to make sure those teenagers regret ever touching Stiles. That and he's going to make them talk about where Jackson is and Theo. Especially Theo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter  
> I hope you like it and thank you for all the comments.
> 
> Warning: This chapter get's a little dark.
> 
> Also sorry for the very short chapter.

Before Derek could even open the door, he could sense Stiles's panic. He quickly ran over and flung the door open to see Stiles whimpering and thrashing around on the bed in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Derek quickly ran over and unstrapped Stiles from the bed. He then lifted Stiles up, sat down, and placed the omega in his lap rocking him back and forth. Stiles slowly woke up and when he did he began to sob. He placed his head on Dereks clothed chest and and began to cry. Derek held him tightly and continued to rock him. 

"Shh baby. Shhh. You're okay sweetheart. You're alright." Derek whispered.

Stiles whimpered again. "Why did she leave me? Why? Didn't she love me? I miss her so much. So fucking much. Why did she leave me? Why?" 

Derek frowned. "Who baby? Who left you?" 

"My mom. She's dead. My mom is dead and I never got say goodbye." Stiles whispered before sobbing once more.

"Oh sweetheart. Shhh." Derek whispered as his own heart began to break. 

Derek knew what it was like to loose family members. He knew it was hard and devastating and he knew how much it hurt. Derek could feel Stile's pain and he could smell it too. What he didn't know was what it was like to be alone for years. What he didn't understand was where Stiles's dad was. Why was Stiles alone? Why hasn't anyone been there for him? He didn't understand and it made him furious.

Once Stiles calmed down, he realized that he was in the arms of his kidnapper. He flung himself off of Derek and on the other side of the bed. Stiles was scared and terrified but most of all he was confused. When he was in Derek's arms, he felt safe. He felt protected. And it felt right. He wanted to crawl back into Derek's arms but he couldn't. He didn't understand what was happening. Why he was feeling the way he was.

"Stiles?" Derek asked crawling over and cupping the his cheek.

Stiles shook his head. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"I'm sorry Stiles but I can't. If I let you go then I can't protect you. I can't....you're my mate Stiles. I just found you. Please try to understand. Now I have to go deal with something but I promise I will be back when i'm done. I'll still be in the house so if you call my name I will hear you and I will be here in an instant. But before I go I need to see your wrists to see if they healed. Can I look at them? Please baby?" 

For some reason Stiles held out his wrists. Deep down he knew Derek wouldn't hurt him. He knew that all Derek wanted was to take care of him and that...that right there felt nice. He hasn't had someone to take care of him, to want to take care of him in a very very long time.

Derek smiled and placed a kiss to Stiles's palm before unwrapping the bandages around Stiles's wrists. When the bandages were gone, Derek was relieved to see that they were all healed completely. There were no scars or no gashes and Derek could stop worrying about that. Derek then placed a kiss on each wrist before placing a kiss on Stiles's forehead and climbing off the bed.

"I'm not going to strap you down again but I am going to lock this door. This is for your own good I promise. Soon you will be able to walk around freely but not now. And i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just hope you don't hate me. There's a t.v. and some books and a bathroom through that door right there. Theres some of my old clothes in that closest if you want to take a shower. Now I must go. But just know that i'll be back. I'll always come back for you. I love you."

Stiles watched Derek leave the room and he heard Derek take out a key and lock the door from the out side. He then closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He was so confused. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He just didn't know. 

 

As Derek closed the door behind him, he leaned up against the door and closed his eyes. Seeing his mate like that broke him. He hated how sad and scared and hurt Stiles was. He wanted nothing more than to hurt every single person that hurt Stiles. But that wasn't all. Stiles's omega scent was getting to him. It smelt like apple pie mixed with rain. It was delicious. The alpha and wolf part of him kept screaming mate, claim, mine. However Derek knew that not wasn't the time and that he would wait for Stiles. No matter how long it took. 

He took a deep breath in and out before heading towards the basement. As he went down the stairs and opened the basement doors, he saw the three teenagers tied to a chair and bloody. Very bloody. The ropes were laced with wolfs bane which meant that they couldn't escape. Derek cracked his knuckles before making his presence known. 

"Please. We're sorry! Just let us go!" Todd screamed in pain as he saw Derek appear.

Derek ignored him and walked over to his pack mates. "Have they told you where Jackson and Theo are?" 

Scott nodded. "Yeah. They're skipping school for the rest of the week so that they could spend time at Jackson vacation home. And they told us where it is as well." 

Derek grinned. "Excellent. Well looks like we got all the information we need. Now time for the fun part. Pull down their pants."

Scott, Isaac, and Peter all grinned before walking over to the teens and doing what they were told.

"NO NO NO. PLEASE DON'T!" The three yelled in unison.

Derek growled and showed his red eyes. The three instantly became quiet.

"We're not going to rape you if that's what you're thinking. Not like what you've done to my mate and who knows who else. No, in fact, i'm going to make sure you never rape another omega ever again." Derek growled. 

Derek then turned to his beta's. "I think you know what to do. I'm going to go back to see Stiles. When you're done get rid of them and then come find me so we can talk about Jackson and Theo." 

"Of course Alpha. Oh and Erica and Boyd are on their way." 

Derek nodded. "Thank you. You've all done well."

As Derek climbed back up the stairs, he heard the three teenagers pleading and yelling out in pain. As he heard their screams he laughed. They got what was coming to them. No one and he means no one messes with his mate. Now it was time to go see Stiles again to see how he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting and leaving kudo's.

As Derek left the room, Stiles sat back down on the bed. As he sat there in silence, staring at the ground, Stiles began to think about what Derek had told him. Derek had told Stiles that he was his mate. He didn't really understood that because of the state he was in. But now that he was much calmer, he began to think about it which also led him to a memory about a conversation he once had with his mom a month before she died.

*Flashback*

"Mama, how do you know when you find your mate?" Stiles asked as he climbed on to her hospital bed and onto her lap.

Claudia smiled and began to run her fingers through his soft and short hair. "Well baby, it's kind of just a feeling. Their scent will be the strongest in the room and every time you're with them, you will start to feel safe with them. It's different for everyone but trust me when I say this baby boy that you will know."

"Do you think I will ever get a mate?" Stiles asked as he laid his head on her chest.

"I know you will Stiles. Any alpha would love to have you as their mate baby." Claudia replied with a sad smile.

"You promise mama?"

"I promise my sweet boy. I promise."

*Flashback over*

Stiles felt a few tears roll down his cheek. He missed his mom more than anything. He quickly shook his head and wiped away his rears and his eyes. He then began to think about Derek and about what his mother told him. Stiles could smell different scents in the house but the one that always stood out was Dereks. He also felt safe and warm and fuzzy when Derek was around. He hadn't realized that at first because he was scared and he was hurting but now that he had time to think, he realized that he had those feelings all along. Stiles smiled to himself. 

He had a mate. He had an amazing mate who even though kidnapped him, he took care of him. Stiles began to doubt his mothers promise for a long time. He thought that no one would ever want him for him. Of course people want him just because he's an omega and a male one at that. But he never thought someone could love him as a person and not just as some omega. 

Stiles began to feel jittery. His leg began to bounce up and down and he knew what was happening. He needed his mate. He needed to see him and hug him and hold him. Sure he was still angry that Derek kidnapped him but he also understood. Derek was like him in a way. Always thinking that he would never have a mate. Soon his skin began to feel like it was on fire and he needed his Alpha's touch. He just needed to hold his mate so he did the one thing he thought of.

"DEREK!"   
\------------------------------------

Derek was heading towards the kitchen to get Stiles something to eat before seeing him. However right as he opened the fridge door, he heard his mate yell his name. Derek slammed the fridge shut and ran in the direction of his bedroom. Once he got there he flung the door open to see Stiles pacing back and forth. Once Stiles saw Derek, the omega ran towards Derek and jumped on him. He wrapped his legs and arms around Derek and buried his face in the alpha's neck.

"Mate. Mine. Mate." Stiles whispered over and over again.

Derek couldn't help but to smile. His heart was feeling warm and he couldn't believe that this was happening. His mate had finally accepted him and he couldn't be happier. He walked over to the bed and sat down with Stiles on his lap.

"Baby...why the sudden change?" Derek whispered.

Stiles looked up and into Derek's eyes. "I had a memory of a conversation my mom told me. It helped me realize that you are in fact my mate and that I know that you will never hurt me. You're my mate Derek and i'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me alpha." 

As Derek saw a tear roll down Stiles's cheek, he quickly placed his hand on his mates cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He then placed his forehead on Stiles's.

"Hey, it's okay baby. I'm not mad or upset. I understand. I do. You were hurt badly and you were scared and angry. I understand sweetheart. I do. I'm just happy that you accept me now. And I will never ever ever hurt you. Never Stiles. I Promise." 

"Mate." Stiles whispered.

"Mate." Derek whispered back. 

Derek pulled back slightly so he could look into Stiles's eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Stiles tensed up but didn't move away. However he slowly did shake his head no. "I'm sorry. I'm not rejecting you. It's just...i'm not ready. Please understand that."

"I do baby. I understand and we will take it as slow as you want. You've been hurt and I know it takes time to heal. It's okay. I'm sorry I kissed you before with out your permission. It wasn't right of me. I'm sorry."

Stiles smiled. "Thank you. And It's okay Derek."

"Of course. But can I at least scent you? My wolf is driving me crazy because he wants to scent you. But if not I understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Derek said softly.

"I...yes. You can scent me Derek."

Derek smiled and Stiles tilted his head to the side. The omega also tightened his hold on Derek as Derek leaned in and ran his nose up and down Stiles's neck. Derek made a quiet moan before pulling back and placing a soft kiss on Stiles's temple. 

"You're scent is so fucking amazing Stiles. God." Derek whispered.

Stiles giggled. They sat there for a few minutes just holding each other. However when they heard the front door open and a girl yelling out Derek's name, Derek growled out and sighed. He stood up and turned around so he could set Stiles on the bed. 

"It's Erika and Boyd. My beta's. I need to go talk to them. When I come back how about I introduce you to the pack and give you a tour of the hose. Would that be okay?" 

"As long as you don't leave me. I'm not good with strangers. Promise you won't leave me..." Stiles whispered.

Derek crouched down and placed his forehead on Stiles's forehead once more. "I promise with everything I have. I will be right back."

Derek kissed Stiles's forehead before standing up and turning around. He left the room and closed the door behind him as he made his way towards Erica and Boyd who were sitting in the living room along with Scott and Isaac. Derek took a deep breath in and out before entering the living room and heading over to his beta's.

"Derek, why does it smell like a new wolf is here?" Erica asked as she stood up.

Derek flashed his red eyes and growled. Erica let out a small whimper before sitting back down. Boyd sighed and grabbed his mates hand.

"Because there is a new wolf here and he is my mate. He's also an omega. He's had a very hard and painful life. He's hurting and he's scared so I want all of you to be on your best behavior. You won't talk to him until I introduce you to him first. If any of you hurt him or make fun of him or anything disrespectful you will be in loads of trouble. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Alpha." The four beta's said in unison. 

"Also I want you all to understand that you're all pack which means you're all a family to me. So if you have some questions or concerns I want to know okay? He's going to be your new pack mate and your alpha's mate and your concerns matter to me. Now where is Peter?"

"He left a few minutes ago. He said he was going to go locate Theo and Jackson to see if they are still at the vacation house. He said he will call you when he gets there." Scott said.

Derek smiled. "Okay good. Now i'm going to go get him. Stay here."

Derek turned around and left to go back to his bedroom. It was time that his mate met his beta's and his new pack mates. He just hoped that everything went smoothly and that his pack mates liked his mate and the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and I'm so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
